Paradise Lost
by beariepastel
Summary: Jin wants to spice things up between him and Namjoon but doesn't feel like he has the confidence to 100% pull it off so he goes to Jimin, and Tae knowing how they can be at times when it comes to seduction 101


It was well into the night as Jin scrolled through website after website looking for the "perfect" thing to help spice up their sex life. Because for a lack of better wording, it has been "incredibly plain-jane vanilla." Thanks to some very mischievous maknaes, he knew better than to let those two get under his skin, but after some deep thinking, he had come to the realization that recently it has been, "vanilla".

Oh, the stress! He had lost track of how long he had been sitting here at the computer, but it seemed the blue-light of the computer was beginning to burn holes directly into his eyes.

He was so tired and stressed about this whole ordeal he could actually begin to cry, because believe it or not, despite them being super busy, he still wanted to make time for him and Namjoon seeing as they hadn't been able to do so for the past couple of months. Running a hand through his freshly dyed hair and he quickly cleared his search history and closed the laptop. Looking over Jin could see Namjoon passed out and smiled, book hanging from his hand.

Letting out a quiet sigh, the elder pushed himself away from the desk and decided he should at least get some form of sleep. Standing up he let out a ferocious yawn as he felt his eyes sting. _Shit,_ he really needed to get sleep. Yesterday was going to be busy for sure. The blond-haired male quietly walked over and pried the book from Namjoon's hands and set it on the nightstand, before making his way around and slipping under the covers. The sudden press of warmth against his back, that flooded through his body had him immediately relaxing and not before long, drifting off into a semi-peaceful sleep.

By the time morning rolled around Jin really honestly didn't want to leave bed, and it took a lot of coaxing from Namjoon to begin to get ready so they can fully start their day, to his surprise breakfast had already been prepared and he quickly began to eat his fill like the others as their manager began to debrief them on their schedule.

Namjoon, like the rest of his members, drank in the information before looking to Jin to see if he had understood everything as well. But, the furrowed brows and deep in thought look had said otherwise. Not wanting to call him out in front of their manager, the leader waited until they were done and out the door. But before he could say anything, Jungkook had beat him to it.

"Yah, hyung!" The youngest poked the elder's side causing him to jump and look up, in shock before his cheeks flushed in embarrassment from being caught up in his own little world.

"I'm assuming because you were off in your own little world, you didn't hear what Sejin-nim said. Today we have an interview before you, Taehyung and Jimin head off to vocal practice. We'll then all meet up for dance practice." Yoongi interjected, causing the elder to look to him albeit sheepishly before he went back to stuffing his face again. He could definitely feel the love today for sure and sighed.

* * *

"Don't you think Jin-hyung has been a little distracted today?" Jimin couldn't help but whisper to Taehyung as they both watched Jin with their vocal coach practicing Epiphany. Taehyung brushed some his hair out of his and looked to his smaller hyung in curiosity before smirking and shaking his head. It was long after the interview and trio were now at Vocal practice while Kookie and Hobi went to go practice the choreography, leaving Namjoon and Yoongi to lay out tracks for their next song.

"I think he's been a little more than distracted, he's been like that since last night Chim." He could see the clear frustration on their eldest hyung's face as he was told to start over again, he could tell their vocal coach wasn't going to let him and Jimin back in until Jin could get this note down.

There were several more minutes of this before their instructor stopped midway of the practice and suggested the other two come back in while they went out to take a quick breather. Jin sighed deeply as he adjusted the beanie on his head before downing majority of his water when the door opened to reveal his two dongsaengs, tossing the bottle in the trash Jin sat down and let his head fall back onto the back of the couch.

Jimin and Tae plopped next to their elder, the silence wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but neither pleasant. They could both tell that whatever it was; it was eating Jin alive. Taehyung looked to Jimin, and Jimin looked to Taehyung. A silent war waging between the two, as to who would bring the elephant in the room to light.

"Cut it out you two, if you want to know. It has to deal with Namjoon and me." Jin sat up and looked down at his hands before nibbling his lips, he was 26 damn-it, he could out himself if he wanted. "I'm just worried is all, I've been thinking about what you and Taehyung had said."

The two looked at each other before they bust out laughing, their words had really hit their hyung. Jin all but protested with deeply flushed cheeks and he couldn't help but almost, _almost_ regret opening up to them. He probably would have done better talking to Yoongi about this, smacking the two on the arms Jin got them to quiet down enough, their laughter turning into small giggles.

"We couldn't help it Hyung. You're just normally so confident, but it seems that when it comes to Namjoonie-hyung, you're just as lost as he is." Jimin teased and leaned on the elder, Jin closed his eyes as he sighed through his nose, throat still dry and a bit strained from trying to hit that note, Jin brought another water bottle to his lips and took a swig.

"Seduce him hyung." The sound of choking and sputtering filled the room and Taehyung quickly clapped his elder hyung on his back to help relieve the water from his airways. Once he deemed his airways free again, Jin set his water bottle down and before he could speak on what Taehyung meant, their vocal coach had come back into the room. And they knew it was time to get back to business once again.

By the time their day was over, all of the boys were absolutely exhausted and more than ready to hit the hay, except for Jin. Albeit he was tired, he had a surprise to plan before they got swamped again. Which was going to be the day after tomorrow, letting out a groan before whimpering out of pain due to his sore throat, Jin flopped onto his bed his hair wetting the duvet as he buried his face into it.

"Hyung, you'll get sick like that." Jin looked through his wet hair to see Namjoon setting down a hot cup of most likely tea to help soothe his throat from earlier today, and shook his head. With the kind of day he had, he truly contemplated if it was worth getting get sick. The elder heard his boyfriend tsk disapprovingly before he was suddenly being shifted, he decided it wasn't worth the fight and just relaxed into his leader when he felt a towel land on his head and begin to dry his hair.

It was all but quiet as Namjoon showered Jin in affection carding his fingers through the now damp locks, and massaging his sore muscles from earlier as he made sure Jin drank his tea. Jin was quickly melting into Namjoon and he could feel himself slowly drifting off into sleep under his care. It was the rare moments like these that he truly enjoyed and appreciated, and Jin couldn't have been any more content. Namjoon removed the empty cup from Seokjin's hands and set it on their end table to be taken care of later, moving himself and Jin to under the covers the leader began to litter small kisses all along his elders face before placing the final one on Jin's lips. Peeking through his eyelashes Jin couldn't help but flush under all the attention, but he was absolutely loving it at the same time. It made him feel warm and fuzzy, so… soft. Jin could feel his eyes drooping more and more as he tried to fight off the advances of sleep, but with the way, Namjoon was tending to him, it wasn't too long afterward did he finally let today's exhaustion finally catch up and pull him into the threshold of sleep.

Namjoon propped himself up on one arm as he brushed Jin's hair out of his face, god was he so lucky to have asked Jin to be his. He really would do anything he could to make him happy, and after noticing today, especially with their vocal coach. He knew his Jinnie needed some love and attention. Pressing one final kiss to Jin's forehead Namjoon laid down and like Jin allowed himself to be pulled under by the threshold of sleep.

* * *

Namjoon awoke to heavy crust in his eyes and a cool side of the bed. Quickly wiping the crust from his eyes, he groaned and sat up.

"Oh, Namjoon. You're awake, I was just coming to get you up for breakfast." Jin looked up as he opened the door to their shared room, he could see Namjoon sitting up and smiled as his boyfriend stretched with a groan. Pushing his damp hair back, he told Namjoon to be ready soon as today would be a busy day for sure.

Once the door was closed Namjoon tossed the blanket back and rubbed his eyes once more. It was like this for more than two weeks now. He would wake up to an empty bed whether it be in the middle of the night or the ass-crack of dawn. It was honestly a little disheartening he couldn't wake up to the love of his life, not that he would tell Jin that… right now that is. Running a hand through his messy hair, Namjoon began to get ready for the day.

"No, no. Not this one Hyung. I think either between this one or this one." Jimin was swiping between pictures trying to help Jin pick an outfit and he was having such a hard time picking, both were good options. Damn his hyung for having such good taste in stuff such as this.

"Hmm…" Jimin perked up as soon his other hyung waltzed into the room, despite him being groggy and sort of lethargic he quickly grabbed Yoongi and dragged him over.

"Yoonie-hyung… we need your opinion. Jin-hyung and I are having a hard time picking an outfit, it's for him! Which one do you think will work with his figure better?" Yoongi grumbled, not bothering to push Jimin off of his arm and irritably swiped between the two pictures before stopping and pointing to the second option.

"This one, it's more likely to help accentuate his small waist and the criss-cross pattern is more erotic than lace. Lace is too overrated in my opinion." Jin just nodded dumbly and followed the two into the dining room while quickly ordering the outfit along with the shoes, promptly ignoring Jimin gush over his hyungs' ability to quickly choose an outfit that Namjoon would absolutely drool over. And not before long, he was looking over to see their little mochi flirting wholeheartedly with Yoongi, and he was sure in that exact moment. Yoongi forgot how to breathe when Jimin's lips ghosted his cheek.

It wasn't until everyone else had filed into the dining room for breakfast did the second oldest high tail it out of the room, not before adjusting his sweats of course.

"Whoa, Jiminnie. What did you do to break Yoongi-hyung like that?" Hoseok took his place next to Namjoon as he looked back at the hallway then to Jimin stifling his giggles, the younger looking too proud of himself at the reaction he had received from his hyung. Brushing his hair back Jimin looked to the hallway as well and sighed, resting his chin on his palm.

"I just kissed his cheek a little is all." He looked to Yoongi's seat that had a plate set out, courtesy of Taehyung, and he began to wonder if he went a little too far compared to his usual flirting and teasing.

"Hmm, you better watch yourself, Minnie. One of these days Yoongi-hyung is going to snap." Tae set Jimin's plate down as Jin came in and began to place the food out. Jin hummed softly as he passed by Namjoon and quickly leaned down to press a tender kiss to his cheek, the sudden sound of gagging had him glaring at the culprit which was none other than the maknae.

"Oh hush Jungkookie, we don't say anything when you and TaeTae are practically halfway fucking in the back of the van." Hoseok took his share of food and began to stuff his face as the two youngest sputtered and choked on their drinks, thoroughly embarrassed that they were suddenly exposed in such a manner, and by their fourth eldest hyung at that.

"But seriously Chim, if you're not careful, it really will be your ass." Namjoon poked his chopsticks out at their supposed fluffball which earned him a smack from Jin at the rude behavior and he quietly mumbled a quick apology and went back to eating.

It wasn't long afterward did Yoongi come back to the table, less flustered at that but still tense. Jimin really was going to be the death of him and if nothing was done about it soon, he was sure he and everyone else would all go crazy.

Looking up from his food Yoongi could see Jimin poking at his food deep in thought and nudged him with his foot. The younger looked up in curiosity from the sudden touch and looked towards the culprit. Tae and Kookie were messing with their eldest hyung while Namjoon and Hoseok discussed the plan for the day so all that really left was his beloved Yoongi-hyung.

Jimin could see that Yoongi was motioning him to eat because he most likely knew he would be hungry later and puffed his cheeks before silently agreeing and went back to eating.

* * *

Hoseok couldn't help but keep from opening and closing his mouth repeatedly as he tried to think of some form of… well, anything to say. It wasn't a secret that none of them weren't attractive, but this was something that was far from any concept that they had ever touched upon aside from their WINGS era, and he swore if Junhong was with him, he was sure he would get an earful later.

"Hoseok?" Jin cleared his throat as he looked at his dongsaeng, was it really that bad despite the help from Taehyung and Jimin? Worrying his bottom lip, he turned to the younger men and motioned for help.

"Jesus hyung, it's not fair. Namjoonie is so lucky!" Hobi whined while running a hand through his hair, it wasn't that he didn't love his boyfriend. But moreover, the fact Junhong was too shy for his own good sometimes, and as cute as it was sometimes it drove him crazy when he wanted to try new things. But this wasn't about his relationship with Junhong, this was Jin asking advice on the choreography for his surprise for their beloved leader.

"Oh thank god." Jin gave a huge sigh of relief before squatting down to calm his frantic beating heart from dancing and from awaiting Hoseok's reply. Looking through his bangs he could see Tae and Jimin scrolling through either one of their phones, discussing what kind of outfit to go with so it wouldn't pull Namjoon's attention away from Jin.

* * *

"Do you know how stupid you sound right now?" Yoongi slammed his laptop shut as swiveled in his chair to look at a sullen Namjoon, pinching the bridge of his nose the rapper really had to stop himself from smacking the crap out of the younger.

"Hey! I'm serious Hyung! It's been going on like this for weeks now, Jin has been keeping something from me and every time I confront him about it he dodges the question. We haven't been intimate with each other in months, and each time I try, he pushes me away." Namjoon huffed running a hand through his hair, his blood was boiling at the thought of another person having that sort of intimacy with his boyfriend. Jaw and fists clenched in anger at the thought alone almost had him storming out of Yoongi's studio to confront Seokjin.

"Okay one. I didn't need to know that and two, once again. You're an idiot to think THE Kim Seokjin would ever stoop as low as cheating, he'd make out his reflection before thinking about cheating. Yes, I _may _be exaggerating but my point is, you're all he would ever talk about before you even got together, you're still all he ever talks about-."

"He wouldn't shut up about how cute you were when you wanted to look for crabs and other things I really wished I hadn't heard. The point I'm trying to make here is Joon. Jin would never cheat on you, just put your foot down and drag it out of him if you have to." Namjoon breathed deeply through his nose as he leaned forward deep in thought, maybe Yoongi was right and he was being completely stupid as to think Jin would ever cheat on him, but…

"For fucks sake Namjoon! Get out of your head and go talk to him!" Yoongi snapped at the younger and huffed, not even realizing when he had stood up, the elder flopped back into his chair and turned back around and opened his laptop.

Namjoon sighed deeply and stood up dejected that Yoongi was indeed right, he might as talk to him instead of moping around like a giant puppy and thinking of impossible scenarios. Pushing himself off of the couch, the leader went to open the door only to be surprised by Jimin, whose hand was up prepared to knock.

"Just the hyung, I was looking for! Jinnie-hyung, TaeTae and I need you to come look at something for us!." Brushing his hair back with a small smile he grabbed Namjoon's arm and pulled him out of the room, not caring to listen to Namjoon's protest. "Oh, Yoongi-hyung!" Jimin, keeping a tight grip of his hyungs' arm poked his head into the room just in time to see his long-time crush turning his head.

"You're next." Jimin winked and quickly slammed the door shut before Yoongi could respond, he shook his head and turned back around, grabbing his headphones just as he was about to plug them up he could hear the door handle jiggling and groaned aloud.

"Sorry, I'm late hyung! I was-" Jungkook rushed in quickly almost slamming the door behind him and locking it, but was cut off by Yoongi raising his hand and pointing to the chair next to him.

"Just sit, and let's get started. You locked the door?" Not bothering to look up from his computer as he opened up the editing software.

"Yes, Yoongi-hyung. I locked the door. But I don't think we'll be interrupted anytime soon. Hobi-hyung ended up going out with Zelo-hyung." Yoongi hummed in confirmation as he messed with the keys on his soundboard and looked to the maknae.

"Let's get started, Kook."

"Of course hyung!"

* * *

"Jiminie, would you please tell me where we're going?" Namjoon was tired of being tugged by the younger, and he knew he could have easily overpowered the younger but part of him didn't want to be let go. It wasn't hard for him to put two and two together as to why Jin wanted to talk to him, but to send Jimin of all people to come and get him made it feel like he was avoiding seeing him personally.

"Very soon hyungie." Jimin cheesed to hide his annoyance for the same question he had been asked for the umpteenth time that night, he really wished he hadn't lost rock, paper, scissors against Taehyung. But, fair is fair and continued to chatter on about nothing in general.

Sighing and conceding his defeat he went back to small noises of affirmation to Jimin's questions and nodding when possible, speaking of which, he hadn't noticed it before. But, the smaller was wearing makeup, and if he squinted hard enough, lip tint. But that wasn't what had his eyeballs nearly pop out of his sockets, it was the fitted bodysuit with a thin studded belt fit snug around his waist.

He suddenly had a _very_ bad feeling about this.

"Here!" Namjoon looked up to see they were in fact in front of the many dance rooms the building held and there really was no backing out now. He could feel Jimin's grip loosen before completely falling away, well he was here now, might as well get it over with. "Just wait out here for a bit hyung, I promise we'll call you in when we're ready."

And before he could say anything Jimin quickly slipped into the room, leaving a tiny sliver so he could hear when they call him

"Holy cow, Jin-hyung you look really… and I mean really sexy." Jimin eyed the elder up and down and bit his lower lip, it really wasn't fair Namjoon lucked out but then again he still had Yoongi he was pining after. But Jin really did look amazing, The red lip tint contrasted perfectly with the smokey eye Taehyung was hard at work on when he left to go and get Namjoon, and now he was looking at the finished result and he couldn't have been any more excited for this to all play out.

"Thank you Jiminie, you and TaeTae are wonderful for helping me out with this… I just hope- ow!" He felt Tae pinch him and he couldn't stop the glare that graced his features while rubbing the now reddening mark on his arm, he'll get Joonie to kiss it later he supposes.

"You're overthinking this thing Hyung, besides Namjoonie-hyung is pretty simple when it comes to you. He likes anything you wear." Tae shuddered when he remembered when Jin wore those ripped jeans, he saw things that day that he truly wished to never ever witness again. Right on cue, Jimin knew what he was thinking smirked.

"Tae, my sweet not so innocent Taehyung, we mustn't forget the time you and Kookie literally couldn't contain yourselves and did it in the kitchen." Taehyung gasped and flinched when he heard Jin literally screech, so much for loyalty nowadays.

"Jimin! That was supposed to be a secret! You traitor…" Tae pouted as he looked at his best friend, and Jimin cooed softly. The little shit would get it later for sure.

"Kim Taehyung, I will deal with you and bunny boy later. But, for right now, let's get this show on the road."

Namjoon sighed as he picked at the non-existent lint on his shirt, he could hear all of them going back and forth, and from what it sounded like. A pissed off Seokjin before everything was quiet, too eerily quiet.

Kicking himself off of the wall he walked to the door, hand hovering above the handle. Did he really want to go in there? What is it was just another silly prank of theirs? Jin did sound pissed from the likes of what the youngest were bickering about. Did _he_ want to possibly incur his wrath as well? There was only one way to find out.

Yanking the door open, probably a little rougher than he had to, he noticed that the lights were indeed dim, but what really had Namjoon choking on his spit at the sight before him. There he was, in all his confident glory. Kim Seokjin perched upon their bandmates as if he absolutely owned them. And at this moment he truly did. Namjoon definitely takes back everything he thought prior to.

Jin elegantly motioned for Namjoon to take a seat on the chair that they had so graciously provided because he was definitely going to need it. He raised a brow while trying to feign indifference as he watched his boyfriend trip over his own two feet to the chair, he could feel Tae and Jimin tense under him and labored breathing, as they too were trying to hold in laughter.

Without managing to further embarrass himself, Namjoon cleared his throat and fixed his shirt to hide the already growing arousal before grabbing the remote that was oh so kindly placed for him. Jin took a steady deep breath and nodded his head for Namjoon to press play.

Namjoon set the remote down on the side of the chair without breaking eye contact and he truly knew he was thoroughly fucked when the organ began to fill the otherwise empty dance room, the sound reverberating throughout his body shaking him to his very core.

_Bureul kkeojwo Please_

_Eodum soge naega isseul geoya_

_Geojinmal haedo dwae_

_Neoneun jalmothan ge eomneun geoya_

As they began to dance, Jin had to pretend like he wasn't equally affected, that he wasn't actually nervous as he kept his eye contact with Namjoon.

_Let me do it_

_Jigeumbuteo neon joheun kkumeul kkuneun geoya_

_Let me do it_

_Neoui gwisgae nune sone_

_Saegyeonohneun dayt nagin gateun night_

The stiffening in his jaw was anything to go by aside from the further tightening of his pants had shown Jin that he was already gone, enraptured by the little show they were putting on. And if Namjoon had to guess, it was all Jin who came up with this and roped the two in because of something that took place between all three of them.

_Anyone looking for the paradise lost_

_Dalkomhan kkulcheoreom joheun geo mariya_

_Maybe i am that your diamond lost_

_Michige tamnaneun joheun geo mariya_

Now Namjoon liked to consider himself a patient man in most aspects of his life, sex being one of them as well, something he prided himself in when it was Seokjin who unraveled so easily at the strings. But, this… this, right here wasn't it.

_Mitji ma_

_Nae moksoriga anin modeun mareun_

_Geojismal_

_Neol heundeullyeoneun modeun geosdeul_

_Stop stop stop stop_

Jin smirked as he let his fingers trail along both of the youngers thighs, a little too close to the swell of their asses, a little too close to home, and there no stopping the moan Taehyung let out when Jin couldn't help but lean over and pass his tongue over a particular spot, unbeknownst to him that made the younger absolutely weak.

It was hot, no, hot wasn't the word he was looking for. Kim Seokjin was absolutely downright sinful, and he knew how to play dirty. His self-control was waning and he didn't know how much longer he could have lasted, and nearly threw restraint out the window when Jin worked his legs into a split before snapping them shut.

_They're talking about a fantasy_

_They're making up another fantasy_

_They're talking about a fantasy_

_They're making up a story_

_So that they can control you and me_

Taehyung and Jimin watched Jin work their leader over, showcasing the solo of this song he worked so hard on these past two weeks and they already knew it was working from the moment Namjoon had stepped foot into the room. But the fact he was ready to pin the elder to the floor and have his way with him right there in front of both of them worked a little too well, in their opinion.

Jin had managed to work his way into Namjoon's lap and the way his hands grabbed onto his hips, he was done for. A breathy moan escaping as he rolled his hips in time with the music while threading his fingers into the ash gray hair of his boyfriend, he truly couldn't help but pull Namjoon's head back mouthing the words into the younger's heated skin.

"You are my and I'm your diamond lost, gat-eun bam gat-eun dal taeyang ap-e ulin…" Namjoon groaned aloud at the heated muscle trailing along his neck and tightened his grip on Jin's hips, and pulled the older closer. The blond gasped when he felt his ass land directly Namjoon's clothed arousal and quickly pushed back. The whole performance, long forgotten in favor of devouring each other right then and there.

_I feel I'm real_

_jigeum neon eodiya_

_jigeum nan geoui da Paradise _

_I'm here I'm yours _

_jigeumman gieoghae_

_You and I Another paradise_

Jimin opened his mouth to say something, but the sudden hand slapping over his mouth prevented otherwise and looked over to see Taehyung motioning to the door. Their work was basically done here and Taehyung knew they needed no audience, besides. They were going to be in for a long night anyway, grabbing Jimin's hand Tae quickly and quietly pulled the smaller male out of the room and shut the door.

"I get you have a vouyer kink, but that is too intimate even for me." It really wasn't a secret Jimin was freaky and on the days when he and Kook grew bored and truly wanted to spice things up, a simple text to Jimin was all it took and just for a night (on multiple occasions) their world would be knocked right off its axis.

Taehyung caged Jimin in against the wall and look down on the older licking his lips, listening to the small whine that escaped when he ran his thumb along Jimin's bottom lip. "And if you want it that bad, you should know by now that Kook and I have no problem indulging you. Just-"

"That's hot."

"What the-"

* * *

"Fuck! Joonie, _hah-_ bed... the bed baby!" Jin yelped when his back slammed into the closed door, lock digging into his back as Namjoon mouthed at his neck. He was so glad they were given at least a three-day break because, with the way things were going, he knew he was going to be on bedrest for the rest of their break. The already blooming marks on his neck and chest were definitely going to be hard to cover but it was so worth it, he could feel his body trembling just from foreplay alone and he didn't know how much longer he would last before he pushed Namjoon down and rode him til bruises formed.

Pulling away from a freshly made mark, Namjoon leaned up to capture Jin's swollen kissed lips once more and sighed softly. He missed this; missed Seokjin as a whole and truly couldn't wait to have the older under him again. The feeling of clammy fingers in his hair made Namjoon groan as he turned to maneuver in their darkened room, uncoordinated and clumsy but damn it, it worked when he felt Jin pull away with a small laugh only to pull him down for a flurry of kisses across anywhere he could map out.

"Close your eyes for a second love, gonna cut the lamp on," Namjoon uttered softly and not missing the whine that escaped Jin's lips as he pulled away he chuckled and pecked the blond's lips once more. "So, needy." He didn't need the light to know Jin was rolling his eyes and with a bit of stumbling he found the end table and with a soft click, a warm glow took place instead of near pitch black and the sight before him absolutely took his breath away. Jin lay splayed out against the dark duvet, blond hair splayed like a halo and his unbuttoned shirt revealing the blooming red and now turning purple splotches.

"I get you think that I'm beautiful and I know I am. But hurry up before I do everything myself." Jin couldn't help but snap, and that seemed to kick his loving dutiful boyfriend into gear, sitting up he pulled the useless article of clothing from his form and tossed it to the floor. As soon as Namjoon joined him on the bed after retrieving the lube and a condom and any remaining clothing that stood between the couple was riddled useless and tossed to the floor.

"Turn over." Jin shuddered at the sudden change of tone in Namjoon's voice, something he only used when he was getting everyone to settle down when they were grating on his ever last nerves, but did as he was told. He could hear Namjoon swear quietly under his breath at the sight of him once more and he wiggled his hips as an incentive to hurry the hell up!

"Jinnie. C-can I…?" Namjoon sucks his bottom lip between his teeth and seems to make up his mind. "Can I eat you out?"

"Oh." That was certainly new, he could feel his breath caught up in his throat and not trusting his voice to say the words he so desperately wishes to say, Jin just nodded. Yeah, okay, he could do this. Besides the whole point of everything was to try something new, he could hear Namjoon give a sigh of relief and looked back at the love of his life sheepishly.

Namjoon licked his lips and met the curious gaze of Jin, cheeks flushing deeply as he massaged the blond's ass. They could both do this. "I'll just- yeah." Namjoon lowered himself onto his stomach and pulls Jin's hips closer to him, he feels Seokjin shudder under every ghost of breath across his backside and he couldn't stop the chuckle causing Jin to tense and look back.

"What's so funny?" A soft kiss pressed to the back of his thigh and fingers roaming and kneading the heated skin, each upward and downward stroke exposing more of his fluttering hole.

"Nothing, at all love. Just how cute you are, is all." He can feel the scoff before it even comes from the man in front of him and he just smiles and presses another kiss just above the swell of his ass before leaning over, breath ghosting over Jin's entrance.

It's the first tentative lick that has Jin's breath catching in his throat again followed by another that has him keening, tremors from before already taking over and he has to bury his face into the sheets when Namjoon begins to lick and suck in fervor.

It's completely different, each flick sends tingling shockwaves of pleasure down his spine and it wasn't enough, his toes curled into the sheets as he pushes his hips back when he begins to feel Namjoon's tongue work him open.

He's wondering why hadn't they tried this before because it was amazing, and he was sure he could cum from this alone, he could feel Namjoon chuckle and a firm hand on the small of his back, a warning to stay still. The sound of a cap popping was brought to his attention and it wasn't before long Namjoon was working a cold lubed finger inside, and it wasn't until it he felt it was he trying to get away from the intense heat that worked its way through his loins.

This was _not _their usual lube, and it took a bit of wiggling for Namjoon to get the hint and moved away to give him room, but still working him open with that one finger. "It's supposed to have a warming sensation, depending on the amount of moisture on the skin, I remember saying you wanted to try it at least once."

"It's a nice surprise I'll admit, but please talk to me next time. Oh god, it's so warm Namjoon." Leaning forward Namjoon pecked Jin's lips and using his free hand, carded his fingers through dampened blond locks.

"Of course Jinnie, anything for you." He muttered and began to work a second finger in while pressing small kisses that quickly turned into suckling and nipping at Jin's broad shoulders, he was hell-bent on making sure the world knew who Kim Seokjin belonged to and sure he would get an earful from the stylists, PD-nim and Jin himself but it would be worth it. He absolutely loved watching Jin stand in the mirror the next day and trace over proof of their lovemaking all the while fussing about it, he knew Jin was proud to sport them around the dorm. With a twist of his fingers, he feels Jin's fingers grip his hair so tight he was sure he lost a few strands.

Found it.

Jin feels actual tears in his eyes as the stimulation on his prostate keeps on. When Namjoon takes his cock in his mouth slipping the third and final finger in, he's about to lose his mind. Every muscle on his body is tense and the intense heat of the lube, he's sure probably hurting Namjoon with how tight he's gripping his hair, but it's too much, it feels too good and if Namjoon kept at it, he was gonna cum for real.

"Joon- Namjoon _please-" _He's actually sobbing when he feels the younger pick up his pace in fucking him deep with his fingers alone, "Fuck, _pleasepleasep—" _

It's the curling of fingers and skillful lips and tongue on the tip of his cock that has him thrashing, screaming into the sheets at how hard he's cumming And it takes him a while to come back down, but when he does he's looking into deep brown eyes shining with worry. When had he even been rolled over onto his back? He feels a padded thumb wipe away any remaining bit of tears and tender lips to his forehead.

"Are you okay? Was that okay?" It takes a bit to clear some of the fuzziness in his mind but he nods not trusting his mouth to actually let him talk. He lets Namjoon cradle him in his arms feeling his dongsaeng relax while pressing tender kisses to his face, and sure he's still sensitive, a little bit too sensitive, but he feels absolutely amazing, giggly almost.

"We can stop here if you want, I know that was intense for you-" Seokjin leans up and presses his lips to the youngers and wraps his arms around the taller's neck pulling him down.

"Kim Namjoon…" He can't help but whisper, god he was so in love with this goofball, but "if we stop now, I really won't forgive you. So, please for the love of God, dick me the fuck down."

Namjoon snorts but nods nonetheless complying with Jin's wishes, removing Jin's arms from his shoulders Namjoon makes quick haste of his possibly ruined briefs and sighs at the relief, reaching over he grabs the condom from earlier only for it to be snatched from his hand and tossed somewhere to be picked up later.

"Too much time, plus I wanna feel you."

That was all it took for Namjoon to lube himself up hissing at the heat of the lube mixing with his pre-cum and it truly took his all to not cum when the head catches on Jin's rim and he sinks in a little more easily. "Shit-" he's breathless and his head is definitely swimming, he didn't think the lube was that intense, but for this. For Jin, it was worth it.

"F-fuck." He's breathless and flushed, kind of dazzled again, losing track of his own sensations, as the only thing he can focus on is the feeling of Namjoon's cock throbbing inside him and he truly resists the urge to flip both of them over and ride the ever living shit out of the man above him.

"_Seokjin." _His name coming out as a nothing more than a breath out of Namjoon's lips had snap him out of the thought itself. He opens his eyes to find Namjoon's chocolate ones burning with nothing short of adoration and Seokjin gets caught in a whole different daze, bringing his hand up to cup the younger's cheek he smiles and pecks his swollen lips.

"God I love you so much Joonie." It's those words that make his heart swell while every fiber of his being lit up with warmth, he feels the soft pad of Jin's thumb wipe away a stray tear and he couldn't help but laugh softly and nod.

"I love you too Seokjin." Namjoon shifts his weight into a more comfortable position and once he's settled, he starts moving his hips in short thrust in and out, as if just testing the drag. Their lips part when Namjoon's thrust get longer, more intent. Jin isn't holding back his moans as his glassy eyes were fixed on Namjoon's focused frown, biting back his own moans as he tries to find the right angle.

"Just lose yourself Joon, I'm not gonn- _ahh!" _ Jin's voice trailed off into something akin to something of a note and moan and Namjoon swore it was the hottest thing he heard. Tightening his grip on Jin's hips, he decided he would fuck him like Jin had always wanted.

He was getting louder and he knew it, he wants to keep his eyes open but it's hard when Namjoon himself is looking down on him in pure adoration, his heart can't handle it because he's sure he'll start crying. And truth be told he was, for every thrust there was a small appraisal to his being, to every moan and cry there was a kiss. Jin was absolutely sobbing and trembling in Namjoon's hold, weak hands trying to clutch at damp sheets to Namjoon's equally trembling arms.

"Shit, Jin… I'm not gonna last much longer." Namjoon groans and moves to wrap Jin's legs around his waist and bury his face into the sweat-soaked crook of Jin's neck and moaned unabashedly. The intensity of the lube mixed with whitholding himself for the sake of pleasuring Jin was finally catching up, it was hot, messy, unrestrained, and pure.

"Oh my- fuck _Namjoon!_" And Jin is cumming, nails raking over Namjoon's shoulder and back leaving red and angry scratches in their wake as his legs tightened tenfold around the younger's waist. He's sure it's his orgasm that knocks Namjoon over the edge as well with a guttural moan and he's shaking and crying from the intensity of it all.

It's their love singing in absolute harmony as they giggle and wash each other while stealing quick kisses in between hushed I love you's as if they would never get another moment like this again and as stupidly cheesy as it was, Jin could agree that he was content in getting lost in the paradise he and Namjoon created.


End file.
